Beca and Chloe- A Love Story
by shadowx n shadex
Summary: Beca and Chloe each a problem. They're in love with each other-but the other doesn't know. How they get together is an interesting tale. Rated For jut in case. Yes, this is a Bechloe. Don't like, don't read. Please reiew! Also, for those who are reading 'The Three Sisters', I'll try to post the next chapter later this week!


**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoy this on shot! Please review! Cheers!**

BECA POV

Beca Mitchell had a problem. Like a really big problem. Her problem was that she was totally, madly, head-over-heals in love with her best friend, Chloe Beale. Sure, it all started when Chloe asked her at the beginning of year to join the Barden Bellas. And sure, it escalated when Chloe friggin invaded her shower. But Beca realised that she was in love with Chloe, when she felt the surge of sympathy for the other woman when Chloe came out and told the Bellas that she had nodes. That's when Beca realised, Chloe Beale was center to her world, and her happiness was vital to making Beca herself happy. Beca mentally swore to do as much as possible to make Chloe happy.

Of course, that all went out the door at the next practice, when she started and argument with Aubrey. But as time went on, Beca had a feeling that most of her fights with Aubrey, and even her dancing horribly, was her way of trying to get Chloe's attention. Although, it was probably backfiring, and making Chloe think that Beca was a complete, total, incompetent dork. Beca despaired at that thought, believing that Chloe would never want to date her.

CHLOE POV

Chloe Beale had a problem. Like, a huge problem. Her problem, you might ask, was very similar to Beca's problem – she was deeply in love with fellow Barden Bella member and one of her best friends, Beca Mitchell. Yes, it started when she asked Beca to join the Bellas, without Aubrey's consent. And yes, it went way beyond the norm, when she invaded the shower of Beca without Beca's consent. And yes, Chloe did believe that they bonded during the acappella initiation night.

But then again, Jesse might have undone all her hard work on Beca, with his stupid talk of 'a cappella boys, a cappella girls and a cappella children'. Chloe realised she was in love with Beca, no matter how minor it was in the beginning, when Beca did the neat trick with the cups during the auditions. It was that, with Beca's singing, that which sealed the deal for Chloe.

Ever since then, Chloe had been doing everything in her power to get Beca to not only notice her, but to like her as well… although Beca probably already noticed her when she invaded her shower, so Chloe probably had to work of the 'getting Beca to like her' aspect. Chloe firmly believed that as she had a chance to win Beca's heart… even if none of her attempts were working.

BECA POV

'Chloe decided to have a friggin sleepover at her and Aubrey's apartment,' Beca thought. 'Why?' Beca did not like the idea of a sleepover, never has been one of _those _girls. Yet, for Chloe's sake, she would go.

Beca arrived 10 minutes late, which was surprisingly punctual for her, to the sleep over. Of course, it was Chloe with her bright smile who answered the door. Beca's heart began to pound in her chest, and Chloe pulled her into a tight hug with a peck on her cheek. Beca smiled at Chloe, trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts that had just sprung through her mind.

The sleep over went well, with Fat Amy bringing the beer, resulting in nearly everyone – even Aubrey – being passed out. The only one who weren't totally wasted were Beca and Chloe. The two girls tucked everyone – with Fat Amy being the exception, they just threw a blanket over her – into their sleeping bags, and Aubrey into her bed. Then they got ready for bed themselves. Chloe made Beca promised to stop by her room to say 'good night' before drifting off the land of dreams, which Beca chuckled at and agreed to.

A few minutes later, Beca goes to stop by Chloe's room like she promised. There, she sees Chloe… 'OH God!' Beca thinks. Beca sees Chloe stretching with her arms above her head, pulling up her sexy and very revealing night gown. 'Were her legs always that long?' Beca wonders. Beca wants to cross the room, pin Chloe to the bed, and do some very dirty things. Beca gapes at Chloe for a few more seconds, before backing up a few steps and knocking on the door.

Chloe spins around, Beca's throat goes dry. Chloe's nightgown spun out like a dress, making Beca _really_ hot, wet and… needy down there. Beca bade Chloe good night, before hurrying back to her own sleeping bag, before she could do something stupid.

CHLOE POV

After several days of listening to Chloe yap on and on about Beca, Aubrey gets tired of it. She gives Chloe the idea to make a move on Beca – an actual concrete one, not one where she presses up against Beca during practice – and Chloe and Aubrey decide to hold a Bella's sleepover, under the guise of team bonding.

There, Aubrey allows herself to get wasted on Chloe's behalf, after sternly telling Chloe not to let the 'July 4th Incident' having a repeat. Chloe and Beca, the only one, to Chloe's relief and joy, to be sober, put all the girls into their sleeping bags. Chloe gets Beca to agree to say good night, and Chloe hurries to her room, hoping to put her master plan into action.

When Beca came to wish her good night, Chloe felt her eyes widen as she saw the short and sexy _slip_ Beca had on. It took all of Chloe's will power to not jump the younger girl and have her way with Beca. Chloe carefully watched Beca's facial expressions, and believed she saw hunger in Beca's eyes. Chloe's hoped that that meant that Beca liked her. Chloe smiled at Beca's cuteness when the freshman fled her room after saying good night. Chloe privately swore that she would get Beca Mitchell as her girlfriend.

BECA POV

Chloe continued to be very touch feely with Beca, which did nothing to help Beca's concentration in the Bellas practices, because her mind would always go to the image of Chloe that seemed to be burned to her eyelids. Beca wished Chloe was hers, so she could explore all of the senior's curves, body, and … more. Beca knew that eventually she would have to give in and see if Chloe actually liked her or not, but until then, Beca would never do anything to ever risk their friendship that meant the world to her.

CHLOE POV

Chloe continued to flirt, threw hints, and eventually even threw herself at Beca, who either did not the hint/idea that Chloe was into her, or did not reciprocate Chloe's feelings. Chloe hoped it was the former. It was getting somewhat tiring to be continuously chasing Beca. Aubrey thought that she should just give up, but Chloe Beale was not a quitter! She would continue until she either had Beca as girlfriend, or she knew for certain that Beca was not interested.

A few more days passed; when Aubrey gave Chloe the idea to try and make Beca jealous, and see if that would yield any results.

So Chloe did just that. The next day after Bellas practice, she told Beca that she had a date that night with a really awesome girl. To her disappointment, Beca looked pleased for her and didn't mind that Chloe was unavailable. Chloe felt the crush of heartbreak, seeing that Beca Mitchell truly did not like her the way she liked her. Chloe walked away with a heavy heart.

BECA POV

Beca is really upset. Chloe has a date that night, and this girl is really 'awesome'. Beca now knows that she has no chance with Chloe. Beca walks to the radio station with a heavy heart.

There at the radio station, she explains the whole situation to her cousin Jesse, and his cousin (her second cousin) Benji. They both try to comfort her, when Luke walks in and hears the tail end of their conversation. He advises Beca to go after Chloe and talked to her before she goes on that date. Beca sits thinking about Luke's proposition, and then after moping for a few more minutes, decides to do it. She goes back to her dorm room to get ready for the big reveal.

BECA POV

It's 5:15 when Beca knocks on the door.

CHLOE POV

Chloe goes and answers the door, and is pleased to see Beca there. She invites her in.

BECA POV

Beca is surprised that Chloe is not busy getting herself ready for her date. It makes Beca wondering who this person is, with Chloe feeling all comfortable to be herself with no makeup on. (not that it's much different from the usual Chloe, but still..)

CHLOE POV

Chloe brings Beca over to the couch, wonder what she was doing there.

BECA POV

Beca is nervous as hell, but won't, will not, back down from the very slim possibility of getting Chloe Beale as her girlfriend. Beca opens her mouth, and nothing comes out. She takes a deep breath, hoping that it'll help her. But it doesn't.

CHLOE POV

Chloe notices Beca looks nervous, and wonders why. When Beca opens her mouth, and nothing comes out, Chloe knows that something's up- she's just not sure what.

Chloe grabs Beca's chin softly with her hand, and directs her face towards her. Beca stares into Chloe's eyes, her nerves on the rise again. Chloe says Beca's name. With a surge of unknown confidence from Chloe saying her name, Beca quickly leans forward and kisses Chloe.

Chloe's surprised as hell when Beca kisses her, but is happy never the less, and kisses her back. The Kiss, as Chloe will forever think of it as, goes on for a few seconds, before Beca pulls back, with a look on her face indicating that she was going to flee if Chloe's reaction was not the one she was hoping for. Chloe smiles at Beca, and kisses her again; hoping Beca will get the hint that she likes her.

BECA POV

Beca is surprised and overjoyed when Chloe kisses her back, and thrilled even further when Chloe kisses her again. They two of them make out for a while, before separating and talking. They both realise that they had both been in love with the other for quite some time now. Beca is relieved when she realises that Chloe was lying earlier about having a date that night. Chloe found it amusing that it was _Luke's_ advice that Beca took. Both girls are happy that they got together.

They agree to give this 'dating thing' a go.

**Please review! LOL! Have a great day!**


End file.
